


Anonymous

by rummyjoe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a "write something happy" challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: with permission of the series creator and without profit

She raps twice on the stall door, gives a terse, "Security in five."

"Thanks," comes the reply, followed by indistinct whispering and Kara's muffled laughter.

Dualla knows who it is but lets him keep the illusion of anonymity. She comments  
on the upkeep of his footwear, pretends to leave.

A few grunts, a moan, "You can leave now!" whispershouted across the room.

She giggles at his surprise, actually leaves this time. The ritual is complete.

...

"Nice boots, sir," she murmurs as she passes him in the CIC.

He blushes.

She can barely control her laughter as she takes her post.  



End file.
